mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Boogiepop media
This is a current listing of the media in Kouhei Kadono's Boogiepop series. This metaseries currently consists of 15 light novels, a four volume light novel spin-off series, a live-action movie, a TV anime series, two manga serials, two audio CDs, and other books. An oddity of the Boogiepop titles is that they are almost always made of more than one title, and often there is a mix of English and Japanese titles. This list provides the English-release title, the Japanese title (and transliteration), with any further sub-titles below. Light novels * ''Boogiepop and Others 10 February 1998; ISBN 4-8402-0804-2 14 February 2006; ISBN 1-933164-16-6 : An alien being chases an escaped clone of itself, a man-eater hiding in Shinyo Academy. As students disappear one-by-one, people begin to wonder if they are being taken by the legendary Boogiepop. As five different students try to understand different aspects of the puzzle, will anyone every truly know the truth of the events? * ''"Sign" 10 August 1998; ISBN 4-07-309430-0 21 June 2006; ISBN 1-933164-20-4 : A year ago, Boogiepop defeated Imaginator, however, it appears to be trying to return: Asakura Jin, who can see people's hearts as plants, is being visited by the phantom of Imaginator's last host. Meanwhile, two agents from the Towa Organisation are trying to find Boogiepop. Whilst Camille tries to lure out Boogiepop indirectly, Spooky E finds himself face-to-face with Shinyo Academy's shinigami. * ''"Parade" 10 August 1998; ISBN 4-07-309447-5 15 October 2006; ISBN 4-07-309447-5 : * ''Does anybody really know what time is it? 10 December 1998; ISBN 4-07-310350-4 : Six children with the ability to predict the future, each in different ways. One day, Boogiepop begins to enter their premonitions. * Heartbreaker II 10 February 1999; ISBN 4-07-310887-5 : Teratsuki Kyouichiro, a man with connections to the Towa Organisation, constructed The Moon Temple, but has now suddenly died. The building is to be demolished in a month's time, but an accident seals visitors to the building, allowing the King of Distortion to manifest. * Boogiepop at Dawn 10 May 1999; ISBN 4-8402-1197-3 5 August 2008; ISBN 978-1-934876-06-0 : The prequel to the Boogiepop series. A serial killer is stalking the streets, meanwhile Kirima Nagi is hospitalised with an unknown disease, and Miyashita Touka begins to exhibit unusual behaviour. * Peppermint wizard, or Rize and fall of poor innocent puppet '' 10 August 1999; ISBN 4-8402-1250-3 : After trying the Peppermint ice cream made by Kigawa Tosuke, Teratsuki Kyouichiro uses him to start a chain known as The Peppermint Wizard. The ice cream is able to take away people's pain, but does not go unnoticed by the Towa Organisation. * "The Embryo" 1st half -erosion- '' 10 December 1999; ISBN 4-8402-1358-5 : A mysterious virus named Embryo begins infecting portable gaming systems. Anyone exposed to this virus soon begins to develop special abilities. * "The Embryo" 2nd half -eruption-'' 10 February 2000; ISBN 4-8402-1414-X : * The Unusual Contact of Vermilion Hurt & Fire Witch 10 February 2001; ISBN 4-8402-1736-X : A prequel to Boogiepop and Others and Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator. No sooner does Kirima Nagi return to middle school than a series of strange incidents occurs. * Holy and Ghost are steeped in plastic crimes 10 September 2001; ISBN 4-8402-1896-X : A pair of delinquents seek to release an enemy of the world known as Rock Bottom. * Welcome to Jinx Shop 10 March 2003; ISBN 4-8402-2293-2 : Meet Oxygen, the head of the Towa Organisation, and learn about the Organisation's agenda: world domination. * Lost in Moebius 10 April 2005; ISBN 4-8402-3018-8 : Crossing over with the Night Watch Trilogy, Orihata Aya and a boy seeking vengeance on Boogiepop become trapped in a world known as 'Kiba no Ato'. * Ark of Orpheus 10 April 2006; ISBN 4-8402-3384-5 : A boy discovers his girlfriend is an MPLS, and both the Towa Organization and Boogiepop are after her. * The Silent Pyramid 10 January 2008; ISBN TBA These serialized novels take place within the Boogiepop universe: * Beat's discipline Side1 Exile 10 March 2002; ISBN 4-8402-2056-5 * Beat's discipline Side2 Fracture 10 August 2003; ISBN 4-8402-2430-7 * Beat's discipline Side3 Providence 10 September 2004; ISBN 4-8402-2778-0 * Beat's discipline Side4 Indiscipline 10 April 2005; ISBN 4-8402-3120-6 * 10 August 2008; ISBN 978-4048671712 Short stories * Metal Guru 18 June 1999 * LONDON CALLING 18 September 1999 * My Death Waits 18 December 1999 * Boogietalk, Poplife (in Petssounds) 25 February 2000 * CHARIOT CHOOGLE 18 March 2000 * 25 September 2003 Anime A month ago, a pillar of light pierced the sky. Now, some people are beginning to show signs of highly-evolved powers, and others are seeing the apparitions of people who should be dead. Rumours circulate about Boogiepop being involved, but does this urban legend even exist, and does anybody really know what is going on? Music Other Boogiepop works Movie * Boogiepop and Others 11 March 2000 1 March 2005 : Based on the novel of the same name. An alien and a man-eater are playing a deadly game of cat-and-mouse at Shinyo Academy, and the students are the ones who suffer as a result of this. Is the legendary shinigami, Boogiepop, somehow involved in this incident? Manga * Volume 1 1 February 2001; ISBN 4-8402-1754-8 24 April 2006; ISBN 1-933164-18-2 Volume 2 December 2002; ISBN 4-8402-2279-7 15 July 2006; ISBN 1-933164-21-2 : Based on the Boogiepop and Others novel. * Volume 1 1 April 2000; ISBN 4-8402-1526-X 15 September 2006; ISBN 1-933164-22-0 Volume 2 15 December 2000; ISBN 4-8402-1705-X 15 December 2006 ISBN 1-933164-31-X Books * ''Boogiepop wa Warawanai THE MOVIE Eiga Fanbook 1 March 2000; ISBN 4-8402-1521-9 * The Art of Kouji Ogata Boogiepop and Others 20 April 2000; ISBN 4-8402-1422-0 References * Seven Seas Entertainmen Boogiepop Page * The Right Stuf International Boogiepop and Others Page * Boogiepop and Others at Anime News Network * boogiesite v1.0 * Forbidden Booklists of Boogiepop See also *Characters of the Boogiepop series Category:Boogiepop Boogiepop series Boogiepop series